Mi-28
The Mil Mi-28 "Havoc" is a Russian-made attack helicopter seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Ghosts, '' ''Call of Duty: Heroes and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The Mi-28 is first seen during the level "The Coup" being used by Al-Asad's military near a dock. The first time it can be interacted with is in "Safehouse", where it serves as a Loyalist gunship in support for Captain Price's SAS team in Russia following the detonation of a Nuclear Device by Khaled Al-Asad in the middle east. In "Safehouse" the Mi-28Ns' callsign is Mosin 2-5 , as stated by the crew, most likely the pilot. The Havoc is next seen in a flashback mission, "One Shot, One Kill", where several are used by Ultranationalists in Pripyat. Two are brought down by a pair of SAS Snipers— then-Lieutenant Price and Captain MacMillan. One is destroyed by Price using an M82 and the other almost crushes MacMillan as it crashes, injuring him. The final occurrence of these helicopters is in the level "Game Over", where a Loyalist Havoc destroys an Ultranationalist Mi-24 Hind, causing enough of a distraction for John "Soap" MacTavish to kill Imran Zakhaev and his escorts. Gallery File:1 Mi-28 Russian Air Force.jpg|An Mi-28 chopper model in-game. File:Mi-28 CoD4.jpg|An Mi-28 in "One Shot, One Kill". Mi-28_One_Shot_One_Kill_COD4.png|Side view of the Havoc in "One Shot, One Kill", during the sniper sequence. Loyalist Mi-28.jpg|A Loyalist Mi-28 in "Game Over". Havoc in Game Over.png|Close-up. Havoc in Safehouse.png|In "Safehouse". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The Mi-28 Havoc appears heavily, as it is the primary attack helicopter for the Russian military during their invasion of the United States. It has virtually supplanted the Mi-24 Hind in most of the campaign. Two Havocs are engaged in "Wolverines!", where they attempt to attack the player's squad and hinder their extraction. In "Of Their Own Accord", multiple Havocs are seen attacking the Washington Monument evacuation site, and the World War II Memorial has been seized and is used as a forward Mi-28 refueling/rearming station. Appearance in Multiplayer The Mi-28 "Havoc" is the helicopter used in Chopper Gunner (11 kills without dying) if the player is on the OpFor , Spetsnaz , and Brazilian Militia teams. Task Force 141 , the U.S. Navy S.E.A.L.s, and the U.S. Army Rangers use the AH-64 Apache. The Havoc is referred as "chopper" or "helicopter", unlike Apache, as the announcers for the foreign factions inform the friendly Havoc as "Friendly chopper/helicopter inbound" and "Enemy Apache incoming". The American/British factions say "Friendly Apache inbound" and "Enemy chopper/helicopter incoming" instead.'' '' Gallery Havoc MW2.png|An Mi-28 in multiplayer. Mi-24 shot down Wolverines! MW2.png|A Havoc going down. Front view Havoc.png|Front view. Side view Havoc.png|Side view. Havoc about to get hit.png|Before being hit by a Stinger missile. Side_view_havoc.png|In "Of Their Own Accord". Mi-28 Havoc flying over Afghan MW2.png|Mi-28 flying over the map Afghan, while the player uses Chopper Gunner killstreak. Spec Ops The Havoc also appears frequently as an enemy in some missions, usually as a target or a specific enemy that must be eliminated. *Suspension *Homeland Security *Wreckage Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Mi-28 returns; they are seen in multiple missions, such as "﻿Goalpost" "Blood Brothers" and "Persona Non Grata". Gallery Crashed Havoc Persona Non Grata MW3.png|A destroyed Mi-28 in "Persona non Grata". Mi-28 Redemption Single Player Trailer MW3.png|An Mi-28 and two Mi-8's assault the mountain top safehouse in "Persona non Grata". Havoc Trailer MW3.png|An Mi-28 in Modern Warfare 3's Launch Trailer. Mi-28_Persona_non_Grata_MW3.png|A Mi-28 in-flight. Mi-28_Blood_Brothers_MW3.png|In "Blood Brothers". Havoc_in_Yuri's_flashback.png|In Yuri's flashback. Call of Duty: Ghosts A wreck of an Mi-28 Havoc is seen at the end of All or Nothing, crashed on the USS Liberator as Logan and Hesh make a run for the Blackhawk. Call of Duty: Heroes Mi-28 Havocs can be seen randomly flying above the player's base. Trivia *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Havocs are piloted by two copies of Pelayo from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the same going for the Apaches. *One of the Mi-28 Havocs that appeared in "One Shot, One Kill" has Urban Camouflage. *In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 mission, "Goalpost", the M1A2 Abrams Tank Gunners always mistake the Mi-28s for a Mi-24 Hind. *The Havoc appears in two different color variants - an urban camouflage pattern of red, dark green and white and a tiger-stripe-styled urban camo of grey and black. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Helicopters Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Helicopters